Arizona
Arizona is a young heifer who was chosen as The Prairie's Key Keeper. Appearance Arizona has beige hide and brown hair. She has emerald green eyes. She also has grey horns and a burgundy bandana around her neck. Due to being only a calf, she is small in terms of height and size. Biography Just as all inhabitants of Fœnum, Cattlekind were immensely concerned when the call for a Key Keeper went out. If the whole world was threatened, that meant their beloved home, The Prairie, was as well! Immediately, one calf came forward to volunteer to be Cattlekind’s proclaimed Key Keeper and protect her homeland and the bovine way of life. Personality Arizona exemplifies what is best of Cattlekind. Honest, hardworking, honorable and brave, she cherishes the life she leads and believes that green grass, clear skies, and a life free of fences should be available to all of Fœnum. She’s immensely righteous, the kind of kid who fights off other kids’ bullies, who never tells a lie, who believes in always doing the right thing. In fact, she’s so idealistic she can seem a little naïve, and sometimes her good intentions get her into crisis simply because she isn’t always realistic about life. It’s kind of hard to believe such a big heart sits inside such a small frame. She’s only a calf, but her determination and compact, muscular build packs a surprising wallop! As an opponent, her greatest strength is… well, her strength. Though her horns are only budding, they’ll throw a challenger across the field, her back hooves hit like a freight train and she’s so literally down to earth, she’s nearly impossible to knock down. Abilities & Fighting Style Arizona tramples all over her foes with devastating headbutt attacks. She can quickly close distance and maintain her proximity with her amazing lasso skills! Keep close to your enemies with your above average movement speed and short hops, then maintain momentum with your lasso grabs! Get in and stay in, as most of your basic attacks do not reach very far on their own! Playing as Arizona Arizona is a ground based fighter with high health, high attack and fast walk speed. She's the one of the few characters whose forward dash turns in to a run. Arizona can also do a short hop by quickly tapping the analog stick up. She is also beginner friendly and easy to get the hang of. Arizona's normal attacks are quick and strong but are short-ranged attacks. Due to this, Arizona has to keep pressure on her opponents to be most effective. Arizona only has 2 special attacks which are called Stomp and Headbuck. Stomp is when Arizona smashes her hooves to the ground to make a quake under the opponent. Headbuck is when Arizona violently thrusts her head into the opponent. Both of these special attacks can be linked more than once. Arizona's Magic Meter is 3 Stocks and it starts off at zero. Arizona's way of gaining magic is by successfully landing her Lasso. Arizona's Lasso is a command grab move which can be used in 3 different directions (air, mid, and low) and only connects at the end of the rope. When Arizona gains Magic, she can use Magic versions of her special moves, often referred to as EX versions. The Magic version of Stomp covers the whole screen and is unblockable. The Magic version of Headbuck has armor, is quicker and has increased damage output, along with sticking the opponent to the wall if used near the corner. She also can use a new Magic dash and a counterattack. Arizona's level one super move is called Trample. It's a fast and powerful headbutt that can hit from across the entire screen. The damage output depends on how close you are to the opponent. It can also be used as a counterattack. Arizona's level 2 super move is call Rebound and it turns Trample into a two-hit move. The second hit launches the opponent, leaving them open for follow-up attacks. Playing Against Arizona TBA Matchups Vs. Velvet Vs.Tianhuo Vs.Oleander Vs. Paprika V.s Pom Theme Music Trivia *Arizona is based off of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's Applejack. Aside from being a cow girl, many of her melee attacks are similar, and she has the lasso special and headbutt super. One of her color schemes is also similar. *Arizona is confirmed to be only 1 year old during the events of Them's Fightin Herds. **This also confirms that ungulates aging in Foenum is similar to the way animals age in reality. *Arizona, along with Velvet, is the first character to be announced in a trailer. Quotes See Arizona/Quotes Gallery See Arizona/Gallery Color Palettes See Arizona/Color Palettes NPC Names See Arcade NPC Names Category:Key Keepers Category:Cattlekind Category:Female Characters Category:Pictures